


Red

by roman_numeral



Series: What Once Was... I Wish I Could Go Back [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captivity, Dubious Consent, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roman_numeral/pseuds/roman_numeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier is pregnant.<br/>Bucky is an Omega, Pierce in an Alpha. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is twisted, as simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [血红](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871883) by [Darchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darchi/pseuds/Darchi)



> Um, I don't know what to say, this came to my mind and I just wrote it in five minutes. 
> 
> I consider this to be a younger Pierce than what was shown in the movie.
> 
> I have no beta, I apologize for all mistakes.

 

 

He’s beautiful.

Alexander can’t get enough of him. Perfect skin, large blue eyes. Red lips. He stays tied to him for a good half hour. He hopes this time it works out.

It’s obvious he’s pregnant within two weeks.

Already Winter’s mind is coming back to him.

He's locked in a room with a large bed and no windows. He fights the men who come into his room to bring him food. He almost escapes but is taken down with a tranquilizer. They keep him under, but every so often they have to up the medication. It becomes too much and the fetus cannot take it. Two months in and it’s a miscarriage, the third one Winter’s suffered under the ‘care’ of Alexander Pierce. 

Winter’s mind is wiped and he's put in ice again, never knowing that he was pregnant, that he miscarried, that it was the third time. When he’s taken out of the ice a year later all he knows is that there’s a strange pain under the muscles in his abdomen, but that disappears in a day.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed.


End file.
